TV-MA
Programming rated TV-MA in the United States by the TV Parental Guidelines signifies content for mature audiences. Programs with this rating are usually not suitable for anyone under 17. Content may contain strong coarse language, explicit (in some cases, pornographic) strong sexual content, nudity, or intense/graphic violence. It originally was called TV-M that existed only in 1997. It was changed due to suspected copyright from the ESRB over the "M for Mature" rating for video games and later it was changed to rated TV-MA on channels. Most shows on HBO and Showtime receive this rating. Notable shows with this rating include South Park (Comedy Central; except in syndicated broadcasts), Nip/Tuck (FX), The Sopranos (HBO), The Walking Dead (AMC), Dexter (Showtime), The Boondocks (Adult Swim), and Game of Thrones (HBO). The TV-MA rating is probably the most diverse in American television. TV-PG and TV-14 programs tend to be alike in content, but the intensity of a TV-MA rated program can vary, especially depending on the network it airs on. For instance, an HBO series is likely to contain stronger language, nudity, and/or violence than a standard basic cable network would even allow. However, basic cable has made strides over the years thanks to networks like FX (the biggest exception thus far), which is practically known for leaping over the bounds of content limitations. However it censored and uncensored on the TV Broadcast. ‘’TV-MA Shows On Fanon Wikia’’ Content description *'D': (unofficial and rarely used) *'L': Crude Indecent Language *'S': Strong Sexual Content (including nudity) *'V': Graphic Violence Partial list of TV-MA content NBC Shows *Hannibal *Revolution Adult-Swim Shows *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (most episodes) Ages 16 and up Stars: Dana Snyder, Carey Means, Dave Willis, Matt Maiellaro, George Lowe, C. Martin Croker, Andy Merrill, Mike Schatz, MC Chris and Tommy Blacha *Assy McGee Ages 17 and up Stars: Larry Murphy, H. Jon Benjamin, Carl W. Adams and Jen Cohn *Akame Ga Kill! Ages 15 and up *Black Jesus Ages 16 And up Stars: Gerald Slink Johnson, Charlie Murphy, Corey Holcomb, Kali Hawk, Andrew Bachelor, Andra Fuller, John Witherspoon, Angela Elayne Gibbs, Valenzia Algaran, Antwon Tanner and Marcelo Olivas *Black Dynamite (most episodes) Ages 17 and up Stars: Michael Jai White, Byron Minns, Kym Whitley, Tommy Davidson, Carlos Alazraqui, Tichina Arnold, Erykah Badu, Eric Bauza, Liz Benoit, Tae Brooks, Corey Burton, Chance the Rapper, Michael Colyar, Affion Crockett, DeRay Davis, John DiMaggio, Snoop Dogg, Waka Flocka Flame, Godfrey, David Alan Grier, Eddie Griffin, Arsenio Hall, Samuel L Jackson, Carl Jones, Orlando Jones, *Blood+ (most episodes) Ages 17 and up *The Boondocks (most episodes) Ages 16 And up *Black Lagoon (most episodes) Ages 17 and up *Check It Out with Dr. Steve Burle (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *Children's Hospital (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *Code Geass (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *Cowboy Bebop (most episodes) Ages 17 and up *China, IL (one episode) Ages 17 and up *Death Note (one episode) Ages 16 And up *The Drinky Crow Show Ages 17 and up *Deadman Wonderland Ages 17 and up *Dimension W (some episodes) Ages 17 And up *Eagleheart (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *Eureka Seven (one episode) Ages 17 and up *The Eric Andre Show (most episodes) Ages 16 and up *FLCL Progressive (episode 6) Ages 15 and up *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *FishCenter Ages 15 and up *Frisky Dingo Ages 16 and up Protagonist: Killface Leading Star: Adam Reed *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *Hellsing Ultimate Ages 16 and up *The Heart, She Holler Ages 16 and up *Hot Package (most episodes) Ages 17 and up *Infomercials (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *The Jellies (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *JoJo's Bizarre Adventures (most episodes) Ages 17 and up *Kill la Kill Ages 17 and up *King Star King Ages 17 and up *Korgoth of Barbaria Ages 16 and up *Lucy, Daughter of the Devil Ages 16 and up *Loiter Squad (some episodes) Ages 15 and up *Michiko & Hatchin (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *Minoriteam Ages 17 and up *Mongo Wrestling Alliance Ages 17 and up *Mr. Pickles Ages 15 and up *Moral Orel Ages 15 and up *Mary Shelly's Frankenhole (season 1) Ages 15 and up *Metalocalypse Ages 18 and up *Million Dollar Extreme Presents: WORLD PEACE Ages 15 and up *Neon Genesis Evangelion (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *The Office (UK version) Ages 17 and up *Off the Air (some episodes) Ages 16 and up *Parasyte-the maxim- (most episodes) Ages 17 and up *Perfect Hair Forever (one episode) Ages 16 and up *Pop Team Epic (some episodes) Ages 16 and up *Rick and Morty (some episodes) Ages 15 and up *The Rising Son Ages 17 and up *Robot Chicken (most episodes) Ages 15 and up *Shin-Chan (some episodes) Ages 16 and up *Saul of the Mole Men (one episode) Ages 16 and up *Squidbillies (some episodes) Ages 15 and up *Soul Quest Overdrive Ages 17 and up *Superjail! Ages 18 and up *Stroker and Hoop (most episodes) Ages 17 and up *Tom Goes to the Mayor (some episodes) Ages 16 and up *Titan Maximum (one episode) Ages 16 and up *12 oz. Mouse (some episodes) Ages 15 and up *Tim and Eric's Awesome Show, Great Job! (some episodes) Ages 16 and up *Tim and Eric's Bedtime Stories (some episodes) Ages 15 and up *Trinity Blood Ages 15 and up *The Venture Bros. (some episodes) Ages 15 and up *Williams Stream Ages 15 and up *Xavier: Renegade Angel Ages 17 and up *Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell (most episodes) Ages 15 and up A&E Shows *Bates Motel Ages 17 and up Freeform Shows *Baby Daddy (seasons 5-6) *Monica the Medium (season 2) *Pretty Little Liars (season 7 only) *Stitchers (season 2-present) *Switched at Birth (season 5 only) *Young & Hungry (season 3-present) Freeform Digital Shorts Shows *Party Girl Ages 16 and up Manhattan Neighborhood Network Shows *The Chris Gethard Show (2011-2015) Ages 20 and up Fox Shows *The Adventures of OG Sherlock Kush Ages 17 and up *ADHD Shorts Ages 21 and up *Action (1999 TV Series) Ages 17 and up *Axe Cop (2013 TV Series, 2013) Ages 18 and up *Family Guy (some episodes) *House M.D. (some episodes) *High School USA! Ages 21 and up *The Simpsons (Episode: The Wreck of the Relationship on Simpsons World) *The X-Files (episode 75) Ages 19 and up E4 Shows *Skins (UK TV Series) Ages 17 and up Fusion Shows *The Chris Gethard Show (2015-2016) Ages 20 and up *Like, Share, Die Ages 18 and up Fuse Shows *The Whitest Kids U' Know (season 1) Ages 18 and up PlayStation Network Shows *Powers (2015 TV Series) Ages 16 and up FX Shows *Atlanta Ages 17 and up *American Horror Story Ages 21 and up *American Crime Story Ages 21 and up *The Americans Ages 17 and up *Archer (seasons 1-7) Ages 18 and up Protagonist: Sterling Archer Leading Star: H. Jon Benjamin Stars: H. Jon Benjamin, Jessica Walter, Chris Parnell, Judy Greer, Amber Nash, Aisha Tyler, Lucky Yates, Adam Reed, George Coe, Dave Willis, Jeffrey Tambor, Neal Holman, Ona Grauer, Peter Newman, Ron Liebman, Eugene Mirman, Christian Slater, Andrew Donnelly, Gary Cole, Mary McDonald-Lewis and Patton Oswalt *Brand X with Russell Brand Ages 16 and up *Better Things Ages 17 and up *Baskets Ages 16 and up *Chozen Ages 18 and up *Damages (seasons 1-3) Ages 15 and up *The Dick and Paula Celebrity Special Ages 13 and up *Feud Ages 16 and up *Fargo Ages 15 and up *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (seasons 1-8) Ages 16 and up *Justified Ages 16 and up *The League (seasons 1-4) Ages 17 and up *Legion Ages 18 and up *Louie Ages 21 and up *Legit (2013 TV Series, season 1) Ages 16 and up *Nip/Tuck Ages 18 and up *Rescue Me (2004 TV Series) Ages 20 and up *Sons of Anarchy Ages 16 and up *Snowfall Ages 19 and up *The Shield Ages 16 and up *The Strain Ages 15 and up *Tyrant Ages 17 and up *Trust Ages 21 and up *Taboo Ages 17 and up *Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell (season 1) Ages 18 and up *Unsupervised Ages 16 and up *Wilfred (2011 TV Series, seasons 1-3) Ages 17 and up *You're the Worst (season 1) Ages 20 and up FXX Shows *The Adventures of OG Sherlock Kush (2015-2016) Ages 17 and up *ADHD Shorts (episode 6) Ages 21 and up *Archer (season 8-present) Ages 18 and up Protagonist: Sterling Archer Leading Star: H. Jon Benjamin *Axe Cop (2013 TV Series, 2015) Ages 18 and up Protagonist: Axe Cop Leading Star: Nick Offerman *High School USA! (episode 6) Ages 21 and up *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (seasons 9-present) Ages 16 and up *The League (seasons 5-7) Ages 17 and up *Legit (2013 TV Series, season 2) Ages 16 and up *Major Lazer (2014 TV Series) Ages 17 and up *Stone Quackers Ages 16 and up *Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell (season 2) Ages 18 and up *Wilfred (2011 TV Series, season 4 only) Ages 17 and up *You're the Worst (seasons 2-present) Ages 20 and up Audience Network Shows *Damages (seasons 4-5) Ages 15 and up *Rouge Ages 20 and up *You Hear Me Ages 17 and up History Shows *Vikings (uncensored version) Ages 17 and up Comedy Central Shows *''Brickleberry'' Ages 17 and up *''Crank Yankers'' (seasons 1-3) Ages 19 and up *''Drawn Together'' Ages 18 and up *''Freak Show'' Ages 15 and up *''Inside Amy Schumer'' (uncensored version) Ages 16 and up *''Jeff and Some Aliens'' (one episode) Ages 17 and up *''Legends of Chamberlain Heights'' Ages 17 and up *''The Man Show'' Ages 19 and up *''South Park'' Ages 15 and up *''Teletubbies'' (2015 TV Series) Ages 14 and up *''Tosh.0'' (uncensored version) Ages 18 and up *''TV Funhouse'' Ages 17 and up *''TripTank'' Ages 16 and up *''Workaholics'' (some episodes) Ages 17 and up Crackle Shows *Angel of Death Ages 17 and up *The Bannen Way Ages 21 and up *Cleaners Ages 18 and up *Dead Rising: Watchtower Ages 19 and up *Dead Rising: Endgame Ages 19 and up *Extraction Ages 16 and up *Joe Dirt 2: Beautiful Loser Ages 18 and up *Jailbait Ages 17 and up *Mad Families Ages 20 and up *StartUp Ages 16 and up *Sequestered Ages 20 and up Spice Channel Shows Icebox.com Shows *Hard Drinkin' Lincoln Ages 20 and up *Mr. Wong (2000 TV Series) Ages 20 and up National Geographic Shows *The Long Road Home Ages 19 and up HDNet Shows *Art Mann Presents Ages 21 and up *Bikini Destinations Ages 21 and up *Girls Gone Wild Presents: Search for the Hottest Girl in America Ages 21 and up El Rey Network Shows *From Dusk till Dawn Ages 17 and up *Matador Ages 19 and up Showtime Shows *The Affair Ages 17 and up *AVN Awards Ages 21 and up *Bizarre Ages 21 and up *Billions Ages 16 and up *Beverly Hills Bordello Ages 21 and up *Beach Heat: Miami Ages 21 and up *Body Language Ages 21 and up *Beggars and Choosers Ages 20 and up *The Big C Ages 16 and up *Brotherhood Ages 15 and up *Barbershop: The Series Ages 18 and up *The Borgias Ages 19 and up *The Chris Isaak Show Ages 16 and up *The Circus: Inside the Greatest Political Show on Earth Ages 16 and up *Californication Ages 17 and up *Dark Net Ages 20 and up *Dexter Ages 16 and up Protagonist: Dexter Leading Star: Michael C. Hall *Dave's Old Porn Ages 21 and up *Dead Man's Gun Ages 15 and up *Deeper Throat Ages 21 and up *Damon Wayans' The Underground Ages 19 and up *Dice Ages 20 and up *Episodes Ages 15 and up *Engine Trouble Ages 20 and up *Fast Track Ages 16 and up *Family Business Ages 14 and up *Free for All Ages 17 and up *Freshman Diaries Ages 21 and up *Fat Actress Ages 20 and up *Guerrilla Ages 17 and up *The Green Room with Paul Provenza Ages 19 and up *Gigolos Ages 18 and up *The Hoop Life Ages 15 and up *Homeland Ages 14 and up *House of Lies Ages 17 and up *Hot Springs Hotel Ages 21 and up *Happyish Ages 14 and up *Huff Ages 19 and up *Hard Knocks Ages 16 and up *Inside Comedy Ages 20 and up *I'm Dying Up Here Ages 21 and up *Interscope Presents: The Next Episode Ages 18 and up *Jamie Foxx Presents: Laffapalooza Ages 21 and up *Leap Years Ages 18 and up *Linc's Ages 16 and up *Look: The Series Ages 19 and up *Lock 'N Load Ages 20 and up *Love Street Ages 21 and up *Lady Chatterly's Stories Ages 21 and up *La La Land Ages 17 and up *Meadowland Ages 18 and up *Motown on Showtime Ages 21 and up *Masters of Sex Ages 17 and up *Masters of Horror Ages 17 and up *Nurse Jackie Ages 19 and up *Out of Order Ages 15 and up *Penny Dreadful Ages 19 and up *Polyamory: Married & Dating Ages 21 and up *Penn and Teller: Bull....! Ages 17 and up *Queer as Folk Ages 18 and up *Queer Duck Ages 20 and up *Rude Awakening Ages 19 and up *The Real L Word Ages 13 and up *Ray Donovan Ages 16 and up Protagonist: Ray Donovan Leading Star: Liev Schrieber *Roadies Ages 20 and up *Red Shoe Diaries Ages 21 and up *Reality Show Ages 19 and up *Sexual Healing Ages 21 and up *Shameless Ages 20 and up *Submission Ages 21 and up *Showtime Comedy Club Network Ages 21 and up *Steven Banks Home Entertainment Center Ages 21 and up *Super Dave Ages 17 and up *SMILF Ages 18 and up *Sleeper Call Ages 21 and up *Stargate SG-1 (uncensored pilot) Ages 17 and up *Secret Diary of a Call Girl Ages 21 and up *Sherman Oaks Ages 16 and up *Street Time Ages 20 and up *The Tudors Afes 15 and up *3AM Ages 18 and up *Time of Death Ages 20 and up *Tracey Ullman's State of the Union Ages 18 and up *Twisted Puppet Theater Ages 16 and up *Twin Peaks (2017 TV Series) Ages 21 and up *United States of Tara Ages 16 and up *Weeds Ages 17 and up *Women: Stories of Passion Ages 21 and up *Washingtoon Ages 20 and up *White Famous Ages 18 and up Showtime Original Movies *Reefer Madness (2005) Ages 17 and up S4C Shows *Hinterland Ages 21 and up CBS All Access Shows *Star Trek Discovery Ages 18 and up BBC One Shows *Happy Valley Ages 20 and up *The Missing Ages 17 and up *Ripper Street (seasons 1-3) Ages 18 and up BBC One HD Shows *Happy Valley Ages 20 and up BBC Two Shows *Ripper Street (seasons 4-5) Ages 18 and up BBC Three Shows *Fleabag Ages 21 and up *Mongrels Ages 16 and up BBC Four Shows *The Thick of It (seasons 1-3) Ages 17 and up ABC (Australian TV Channel) Shows *Please Like Me Ages 20 and up Hulu Shows *Battleground Ages 18 and up *Casual Ages 20 and up *The Confession Ages 19 and up *Crow's Blood Ages 18 and up *Chance Ages 17 and up *Difficult People Ages 14 and up *11.22.63 Ages 20 and up *Future Man Ages 18 and up *The Hotwives Ages 19 and up *The Morning After Ages 14 and up *The Path Ages 18 and up *Quick Draw Ages 20 and up *Shut Eye Ages 15 and up *Triumph Ages 19 and up *The Thick of It (season 4 only) Ages 17 and up *Triumph's Election Watch 2016 Ages 19 and up *Up to Speed Ages 17 and up *The Wrong Mans Ages 19 and up Epix Shows *Berlin Station Ages 18 and up *Graves ages 14 and up *Get Shorty Ages 21 and up Logo Shows *Queer Streets Ages 19 and up *Rick and Steve the Happiest Gay Couple in All the World Ages 21 and up Reelz Shows G4 Shows *G4's Late Night Peepshow Ages 21 and up Investigation Discovery Shows ABCD Originals Shows *A Little of Your Time with Quinn Marcus Ages 17 and up *All My Gay Friends Are Getting Married Ages 21 and up *American Koko Age 21 and up *Broken Ages 13 and up *Forever 31 Ages 18 and up *Ginger Snaps Ages 16 and up *I Like You Just the Way I Am Ages 17 and up *Newborn Moms Ages 14 and up *Serious Music Ages 20 and up *This Isn't Working Ages 18 and up *What to Text Him Back Ages 17 and up Playboy Channel Shows *Can't Get Away From It Ages 21 and up *Playboy's Dark Justice Ages 21 and up MTV Shows *Æon Flux Ages 18 and up *Cartoon Sushi Ages 16 and up *Downtown (1999 TV Series) ages 18 and up *Jackass Ages 21 and up *Migraine Boy Ages 17 and up *Stevie and Zoya Ages 19 and up *Station Zero Ages 13 and up *Skin (North American TV Series) Ages 17 and up *Weird-Ass Cartoon Classics Ages 21 and up *Wildboyz (seasons 1-2) Ages 16 and up MTV2 Shows *Crank Yankers (season 4 only) Ages 19 and up *Friday: The Animated Series Ages 17 and up *Wildboyz (seasons 3-4) Ages 16 and up *Wonder Showzen Ages 18 and up MTV Canada Shows *1 Girl 5 Gays Ages 21 and up VH1 Shows TruTV Shows *The Chris Gethard Show (2017-present) Ages 17 and up *Friends of the People (some episodes) Ages 15 and up *Jon Glaser Love Gear (episode 9) Ages 19 and up *Rachel Dratch's Late Night Snack Ages 21 and up *I'm Sorry (2017 TV Series) Ages 18 and up *Those Who Can't (most episodes) Ages 16 and up TBS Shows *Clipped (2015 TV Series) Ages 17 and up *Conan (one episode) Ages 18 and up *Deon Cole's Black Box Ages 14 and up *The Detour Ages 19 and up *Funniest Wins (one episodes) Ages 13 and up *Full Frontal with Samantha Bee Ages 20 and up *The Guest Book Aves 17 and up *People on Earth (most episodes) Ages 19 and up *Search Party (2016 TV Series, most episodes) Ages 15 and up *Wrecked Ages 16 and up TNT Shows *Animal Kingdom Ages 17 and up *The Alienist (2018 TV Series) Ages 19 and up *Claws Ages 16 and up *Good Behavior Ages 21 and up *Saving Grace (2007 TV Series) Ages 20 and up *Will Ages 17 and up Myx TV Shows *The Nutshack Ages 21 and up Cinemax Shows *Album Flash Ages 18 and up *Bashee Ages 17 and up *Bedtime Stories Ages 21 and up *The Best Sex Ever Ages 21 and up *Black Ties Nights/Hollywood Sexcapades Ages 21 and up *Chemistry Ages 21 and up *Cinemax Sessions Ages 16 and up *Co-Ed Confidential Ages 21 and up *Erotic Confessions Ages 21 and up *The Erotic Travelers Ages 21 and up *Femme Fatales Ages 21 and up *Fobidden Science Ages 21 and up *The Girl's Guide to Depravity Ages 21 and up *Hot Line Ages 21 and up *Hotel Erotica Ages 21 and up *Hotel Erotica Cabo Ages 21 and up *Haunted Ages 18 and up *The Knick Ages 15 and up *Life on Top Ages 21 and up *Lingerie Ages 21 and up *The Movie Show Ages 17 and up *Mike Judge Presents: Tales From the Tour Bus Ages 18 and up *Max Headroom Ages 18 and up *Max Rocks Ages 20 and up *MaxTrax Ages 14 and up *Nightcap Ages 21 and up *Outcast Ages 17 and up *Passion Cove Ages 21 and up *The Pleasure Zone Ages 21 and up *Quarry Ages 19 and up *Strike Back Ages 18 sn up *Scandals Ages 21 and up *Sex Games Vegas/Sex Game Cancun Ages 21 and up *Sin City Diaries Ages 21 and up *Skin to the Max Ages 21 and up *Thrills Ages 21 and up *Topless Prophet Ages 21 and up *Working Girls in Bed Ages 21 and up *Zane's The Jump Off Ages 21 and up *Zane's Sex Chronicles Ages 21 and up Syfy Shows *Caprica (uncensored version) Ages 17 and up *Tripping the Rift Ages 21 and up RTÉ Television Shows *A Scare at Bedtime Ages 17 and up First-Run Syndication Shows *Cheaters (uncensored version) Ages 21 and up *The 5th Wheel (uncensored version) Ages 21 and up Dave Shows *Crackanory Ages 21 and up Starz Shows *American Gods Ages 17 and up *After Springs Ages 21 and up *Ash vs. Evil Dead Ages 19 and up *Black Sails Ages 16 and up *The Brox Bunny Show Ages 16 and up *Blunt Talk Ages 18 and up *Boss Ages 20 and up *Crash Ages 15 and up *Counterpart Ages 14 and up *Camelot Ages 21 and up *The Chair Ages 19 and up *Da Vinci's Damons Ages 16 and up *Dancing on the Edge Ages 20 and up *The Dresser Ages 21 and up *Flesh and Bone Ages 16 and up *Gravity Ages 18 and up *The Girlfriend Experience Ages 17 and up *Hollywood Residential Ages 19 and up *Howards End Ages 18 and up *Magic City Ages 15 and up *Outlander Ages 18 and up *Power Ages 14 and up *The Pillars of the Earth Ages 18 and up *Party Down Ages 14 and up *Spartacus Ages 15 and up *Spartacus: Gods of the Arena Ages 15 and up *Survivor's Remorse Ages 17 and up *The White Queen Ages 18 and up Starz Encore Shows *Method to the Madness of Jerry Lewis Ages 16 and up *The Take Ages 19 and up *Throne Ages 15 and up Vimeo Shows *High Maintenance (2012-2015) Ages 17 and up HBO Shows *Arliss Ages 17 and up *American Undercover Ages 21 and up *After the Thrones Ages 17 and up *Any Given Wednesdays with Bill Simmons Ages 19 and up *Autopsy Ages 15 and up *Animals. (2016 TV Series) Ages 18 and up *All the Rivers Run Ages 16 and up *Angels in America Ages 18 and up *Angry Boys Ages 15 and up *Ballers Ages 17 and up *Barry (2018 TV Series) Ages 18 and up *Beautiful, Baby, Beautiful Ages 16 and up *Best Ed Ages 18 and up *The Brink Ages 16 and up *Bored to Death Ages 19 and up *Band of Brothers Ages 20 and up *Big Little Lies Ages 17 and up *Big Love Ages 19 and up *Boardwalk Empire Ages 17 and up Protagonist: Nucky Thompson Leading Star: Steve Buscemi *The Corner Ages 16 and up *The Comeback Ages 20 and up *Cure Your Enthusiasm Ages 19 and up *The Chris Rock Show Ages 21 and up *Crashing Ages 17 and up *The Casual Vacancy Ages 13 and up *Carnivàle Ages 20 and up *Cathouse Ages 17 and up *Divorce Ages 16 and up *Dream On (1990 TV Series) Ages 18 and up *The Deuce Ages 16 and up *Deadwood Ages 15 and up *Dennis Miller Live Ages 19 and up *Def Comedy Jam Ages 20 and up *Def Poetry Jam Ages 20 and up *Da Ali G Show (seasons 2-3) Ages 21 and up *Dan Cook's Tourgasm Ages 18 and up *Down and Dirty with Jim Norton Ages 21 and up *Enlightened Ages 19 and up *Extras Ages 14 and up *Eastbound and Down Ages 17 and up *Elizabeth 1 Ages 18 and up *Entourage (2004 TV Series) Ages 19 and up *1st and Ten (1984 TV Series) Ages 19 and up *Family Tree Ages 20 and up *Five Days a Ages 17 and up *Flight of the Conchords Ages 17 ans up *Funny or Die Presents Ages 21 and up *Generation Kill Ages 18 and up *Girls Ages 18 and up *Getting On Ages 16 and up *G String Divas Ages 21 and up *Game of Thrones Ages 17 and up *Hello Ladies Ages 18 and up *Hardcore TV Ages 19 and up *The Hitchhiker (1983 TV Series, seasons 1-4) Ages 20 and up *High Maintenance (2016-present) Ages 17 and up *HBO Comedy Half-Hour Ages 21 and up *Hotel Room Ages 17 and up *How to Make It in America Ages 19 and up *House of Saddam Ages 17 and up *Hung Ages 16 and up *The High Life Ages 18 and up *In Treatment Ages 18 and up *Insecure Ages 16 and up *John from Cincinnati Ages 15 and up Protagonist: Mitch Yost Leading Star: Bruce Greenwood *Ja'mie: Private School Girl Ages 21 and up *Jonah from Tonga Ages 19 and up *K Street Ages 17 and up *The Larry Sanders Show Ages 18 and up *The Leftovers Ages 16 and up *Life's Too Short Ages 21 and up *Lucky Louie Ages 16 and up *Last Week with John Oliver Ages 18 and up *Luck Ages 19 and up *Little Britain USA Ages 16 and up *The Life and Times of Tim Ages 18 and up *Looking Ages 18 and up *Mr. Show with Bob and David Ages 21 and up *Maximum Security Ages 19 and up *Masterclass Ages 17 and up *The Mind of the Married Man Ages 17 and up *Mildred Pierce Ages 20 and up *The Night of Ages 17 and up *The Newsroom Ages 18 and up *Not Necessarily the News Ages 17 and up *Oz Ages 18 and up *On Location Ages 17 and up *Olive Kitteridge Ages 16 and up *One Night Stand Ages 21 and up *The Pacific Ages 14 and up *Parade's End Ages 17 and up *Pornucopia Ages 21 and up *Project Greenlight (seasons 1-2, season 4 only) Ages 21 and up *Philip Marlowe, Private Eye Ages 16 and up *Previsions of Science Ages 19 and up *Real Sex Ages 21 and up *Room 104 Ages 18 and up *Real Time with Bill Maher Ages 19 and up *The Ricky Gervais Show Ages 18 and up *Rome Ages 16 and up *Sex and the City Ages 20 no up *The Seekers Ages 21 and up *Silicon Valley Ages 16 and up *Show Me a Hero Ages 15 and up *The Sopranos Ages 17 and up Protagonist: Tony Soprano Leading Star: James Gandolfini *Summer Heights Heat Ages 21 and up *Spicy City Ages 18 and up *Six Feet Under Ages 17 and up *Sonic Highways Ages 18 and up *Taxicab Confessions Ages 17 and up *True Blood Ages 19 and up *Treme Ages 20 and up *Todd McFarlane's Spawn Ages 18 and up *Tell Me You Love Me Ages 15 and up *True Detective Ages 16 and up *Tanner '88 Ages 19 and up *Tracey Takes On... Ages 18 and up *Tracey Ullman's Show Ages 18 and up *Togetherness Ages 20 and up *Unscripted Ages 21 and up *Vinyl Ages 14 and up *Vice Principals Ages 19 and up *Vice Ages 21 and up *Veep Ages 15 and up *The Wire Ages 19 and up *Westworld Ages 18 and up *The Young Pope Ages 15 and up HBO Canada Shows *Hip Hop Evolution Ages 17 and up Bravo Shows *Project Greenlight (season 3) Ages 21 and up WWE Network Shows *Camp WWE Ages 17 and up YouTube Shows *The Cyanide and Happiness Show (2014-2015) Ages 21 and up *Dick Figures Ages 17 and up *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Ages 20 and up *Jonathan's Ages 16 and up *Super****ers Ages 17 and up Halo Waypoint Shows *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Ages 17 and up Seeso Shows *The Cyanide and Happiness Show (2016-present) Ages 21 and up Amazon Instant Video Shows *A History of Radness Ages 17 and up *American Playboy: The Hugh Hefner Story Ages 21 and up *Bosch Ages 19 and up *The Collection Ages 14 and up *Cocked Ages 20 and up *Casanova Ages 15 and up *Comrade Detective Ages 16 and up *Crisis in Six Scenes Ages 19 and up *Goliath Ages 17 and up *Good Girls Revolt Ages 20 and up *The Grand Tour Ages 15 and up *Hand of God Ages 13 and up *I Love Dick Ages 14 and up *Inside Edge Ages 18 and up *The Interestings Ages 19 and up *Kamen Rider Amazons Ages 21 and up *Long Strange Trip Ages 18 and up *The Last Tycoon Ages 15 and up *The Man in the High Castle Ages 17 and up *The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel Ages 18 and up *Mad Dogs Ages 14 and up *Mozart in the Jungle Ages 19 and up *The New York Presents Ages 18 and up *Point of Horror Ages 16 and up *Patriot Ages 19 and up *Red Oaks Ages 20 and up *Ripper Street (seasons 3-5) Ages 18 and up *Salem Rogers Ages 17 and up *Sea Oak Ages 21 and up *Transparent Ages 13 and up *Those Who Can't Ages 21 and up *You Are Wanted Ages 19 and up The Movie Channel (Canada) Shows *The Wrong Coast Ages 16 and up LATV Shows *Ceasar and Chuy Ages 19 and up The New TNN Shows *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon Ages 14 and up *Stripperella (episodes 1-5) Ages 18 and up Spike TV Shows *Stripperella (episodes 6-13) Ages 18 and up Spike Shows *Afro Samurai Ages 19 and up Paramount Network Shows *Waco *Heathers (TV Series) *Yellowstone *American Woman *Nobodies (season 3) IFC Shows *Brockmire Ages 16 and up *Baroness von Sketch Show Ages 17 and up *Benders Ages 20 and up *Basilisk Ages 15 and up *The Business Ages 19 and up *Bollywood Here Ages 21 and up *Dinner for Five Ages 18 and up *Food Party Ages 21 and up *Garfunkel and Oates Ages 17 and up *Hell Girl Ages 20 and up *The Henry Rollins Show Ages 14 and up *Henry Rollins: Uncut Ages 21 and up *Indie Sex Ages 21 and up *The Increasingly Poor Decisions of Todd Margaret Ages 19 and up *The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman Ages 14 and up *Speed Grapher Ages 20 and up *The Whitest Kids U' Know (seasons 2-5) Ages 18 and up *Witchblade Ages 18 and up USA Network Shows *The Hitchhiker (1983 TV Series, seasons 5-6) Ages 20 and up Sundance TV Shows *The First Amendment Project Ages 18 and up *Iconoclats Ages 20 and up *Sin City Law Ages 14 and up *TransGeneration Ages 16 and up *Top of the Lake Ages 21 and up Channel 4 Shows *Bromwell High Ages 19 and up *Black Mirror (seasons 1-2, Specials) Ages 17 and up *Crashing (UK TV Series) Ages 21 and up *Catastrophe Ages 20 and up *Da Ali G Show (season 1) Ages 21 and up *Full English (2012 TV Series) Ages 14 and up *Modern Toss (2005 TV Series) Ages 20 and up *Southcliffe Ages 18 and up *Tales of the City (miniseries) Ages 15 and up Showcase Shows *Trailer Park Boys (seasons 1-7) Ages 16 and up Netflix Shows *Atypical Ages 15 and up *Ainori Love Wagon: Asian Journey Ages 19 and up *Aditi Mittal: Things They Wouldn't Let Me Say Ages 18 and up *Ajin: Demi-Human Ages 16 and up *Ari Shaffir: Double Negative: Children Ages 17 and up *Ari Shaffir: Double Negative: Adulthood Ages 17 and up *Alexis de Anda: Mea Culpa Ages 19 and up *Ali Wong: Baby Cobra Ages 15 and up *Alias Grace Ages 19 and up *ARQ Ages 16 and up *Amanda Knox Ages 17 and up *Audrie and Daisy Ages 18 and up *Anjelah Johnson: Not Fancy Ages 17 and up *Aziz Ansari: Buried Alive Ages 17 and up *Aziz Ansari: Live at Madison Square Garden Ages 17 and up *Atelier Ages 16 and up *Amy Schumer: The Leather Special Ages 18 and up *Anthony Jesselnik: Thoughts and Prayers Ages 17 and up *A Very Murray Christmas Ages 16 and up *Beasts of No Nation Ages 17 and up *The Battered Bastards of Baseball Ages 17 and up *Barry Ages 16 and up *Big Mouth Ages 16 and up *Blazing Transfer Students Ages 21 and up *Brahman Naman Ages 17 and up *Burning Sands Ages 18 and up *BoJack Horseman Ages 15 and up Protagonist: Bojack Horseman Leading Star: Will Arnett Starring: Will Arnett, Alison Brie, Amy Sedaris, Aaron Paul, Paul F. Tompkins, Patton Oswalt, Kristen Schaal, Stanley Tucci, Charlie Cox, Olivia Wilde, Wendie Mallick, J.K. Simmons, Adam Conover, Dave Segal, Aisha Tyler, Danielle Gaither, Maria Bamford, Keith Olbermann, Wyatt Cenac, Cedric Yarbrough, Raphael Bob-Waksberg, Ken Jeong, Keegan Michael Key, Jason Beghe, Brandon T. Jackson, Lisa Kudrow, Abbi Jacobson, Ben Schwartz, Phillip Baker Hall, Fielding Edlow, Diedrich Bader, Aparna Nancherla, Raul Esparza, Lake Bell, Andre Braugher, Matthew Broderick, Jane Krakowski and Sharon Horgan *BoJack Horseman: Sabrina's First Christmas Ages 15 and up *Bloodline Ages 17 and up *Bil Burr: You People Are All the Same Ages 17 and up *Bil Burr: I'm Sorry You Feel That Way Ages 17 and Up *Bil Burr: Walk You Way Out Ages 17 and up *Brent Morin: I'm Brent Morin Ages 17 and up *Bordertown (Sorjonen) Ages 14 and up *The Break (La Trêve) Ages 15 and up *Babylon Berlin Ages 19 and up *Borgia (2011 TV Series) Ages 17 and up *The Babysitter Ages 15 and up *Black Mirror (season 3 only) Ages 17 and up *The Crown Ages 16 and up *Children of the Whales Ages 15 and up *Case (Réttur) Ages 14 and up *Cable Girls (Las Chicas Del Cable) Ages 18 and up *Castlevania Ages 18 and up *Clinical Ages 17 and up *Chris Tucker: Chris Tucker Live Ages 16 and up *Cristela Alonzo: Lower Classy Ages 16 and up *Cedric the Entertainer: Lives from the Ville Ages 18 and up *Chris D'Elia: Incorrigible Ages 16 and up *Chris D'Elia: Man of Fire Ages 16 and up *Chelsea Ages 16 and up *Chelsea Does Ages 16 and up *Chelsea Handler: Uganda Be Kidding Me Ages 16 and up *Christina P.: Mother Inferior Ages 18 and up *Colin Quinn: The New York Story Ages 15 and up *Craig Ferguson: I'm Here to Help Ages 18 and up *Club for Crows (Club de Cuervos) Ages 16 and up *Doug Benson: Doug Dynasty Ages 16 and up *The Day I Met El Chapo: The Kate del Castillo Story Ages 19 and up *Dieter Nuhr: Nuhr in Berlin Ages 13 and up *DeRay Davis: How to Act Black Ages 16 and up *The Do-Over Ages 19 and up *Def Comedy Jam 25 Ages 18 and up *The Discovery Ages 17 and up *Death Note Ages 18 and up *Disjointed Ages 18 and up *Demetri Martin: Live (At the Time) Ages 18 and up *Deidra and Laney Rob a Train Ages 19 and up *David Cross: Making America Great Again Ages 17 and up *Dana Carvey: Straight White Male, 60 Ages 20 and up *Dave Chapelle: The Age of Spin Ages 18 and up *Dave Chapelle: Deep in the Heart of Texas Ages 19 and up *Daniel Sosa: Sosafado Ages 18 and up *Daredevil Afes 16 and up *Dark Ages 18 and up *The Defenders Ages 16 and up *Dear White People Ages 16 and up *El Marginal Ages 19 and up *El Especial de Alex Fernández, el Especial *Estocolmo Ages 17 and up *Easy Ages 17 and up *Frankie Boyle: Hurt Like You've Never Been Loved Ages 17 and up *Felipe Neto: My Life Makes No Sense Ages 16 and up *Fire Chasers Ages 18 and up *Fe de Etarras (Bomb Scared) Ages 21 and up *Four Seasons in Havana (Cuatro Estaciones En La Habana) Ages 16 and up *F is for Family Ages 17 and up *Fabrizio Capano: Solo Pienso En Mi Ages 15 and up *Friends from College Ages 15 and up *First They Killed My Father Ages 17 and up *Fauda Ages 16 and up *The Fundamentals of Caring Ages 16 and up *Frontier Ages 17 and up *Fearless Ages 16 and up *Flaked Ages 17 and up *Grace and Frankie Ages 21 and up *Gypsy Ages 20 and up *Gaga: Five Foot Two Ages 18 and up *Gad Elmaleh: Gad Gone Wild Ages 18 and up *Gerald's Game Ages 18 and up *Glitter Force Ages 19 and up *Godless Ages 16 and up *GLOW Ages 17 and up *Girlboss Ages 17 and up *Girlfriend's Day Ages 19 and up *Gabriel Iglesias: I'm Sorry For What I Said When I Was Hungry Ages 18 and up *The Get Down Ages 20 and up *House Of Cards Ages 21 and up *Hot Girls Wanted Ages 18 and up *Hot Girls Wanted: Turned On Ages 18 and up *Hibana: Spark Ages 19 and up *Hannibal Buress: Comedy Camisado Ages 17 and up *Hasan Minhaj: Homecoming King Ages 17 and up *Hemlock Grove Ages 20 and up *Imperial Dreams Ages 21 and up *Icarus Ages 20 and up *I Am the Pretty Thing That Lives in the House Ages 19 and up *Iron Fist Ages 16 and up *The Incredible Jessica Jones Ages 17 and up *I'll Sleep When I'm Dead Ages 15 and up *I Don't Feel at Home in This World Anymore Ages 14 and up *The Ivory Game Ages 17 and up *Iliza Shlesinger: Freezing Hot Ages 19 and up *Iliza Shlesinger: Confirmed Kills Ages 13 and up *iBoy Ages 18 and up *Ignorable Ages 19 and up *Joan Didion: The Center Will Not Hold Ages 19 and up *Judah Friedman: America is the Greatest Country in the United States Ages 17 and up *Jim Jefferies: Bare Ages 21 and up *Jim Jefferies: Freedumb Ages 21 and up *Jeff Dunham: Relative Disaster Ages 16 and up *Jandino: Whatever It Takes Ages 21 and up *Jimmy Carr: Funny Business Ages 20 and up *Jen Kirkman: I'm Gonna Die Alone (And I Feel Fine) Ages 14 and up *Jen Kirkman: Just Keep Livin'? Ages 18 and up *Jon Rogan: Triggered Ages 15 and up *Joe Mande's Award Winning Comedy Special Ages 20 and up *Jack Whitehall: At Large Ages 16 and up *John Mulaney: The Comeback Kid Ages 21 and up *Joaquin Reyes: Una y No Más Ages 18 and up *Jim Norton: Mouthful of Shame Ages 19 and up *Jessica Jones Ages 16 and up *Jeff Foxworthy and Larry the Cable Guy: We've Been Thinking Ages 17 and up *Knights of Sidonia Ages 17 and up *Kingdom of Us Ages 19 and up *Katherine Ryan: In Trouble Ages 18 and up *The Keepers Ages 15 and up *Luke Cage Ages 16 and up *Lynee Koplitz: Hormonal Beast Ages 17 and up *Lady Dynamite Ages 17 and up *Lucas Brothers: On Drugs Ages 18 and up *Louis C.K.: 2017 Ages 18 and up *Laerte-se Ages 19 and up *Little Evil Ages 19 and up *Love Abes 19 and up *Las Chicas del Cable (Cable Girls) Ages 17 and up *Marco Luque: Tamo Junto Ages 18 and up *Mascots Ages 21 and up *Marseille Ages 17 and up *Marc Maron: Too Real Ages 15 and up *Michael Che: Matters Ages 17 and up *My Beautiful Broken Brain Ages 16 and up *Million Yen Women Ages 14 and up *Mitt Ages 13 and up *Mindhunter Ages 21 and up *The Meyerowitz Stories (New and Selected) Ages 15 and up *Mercy Ages 17 and up *Mission Blue Ages 18 and up *Maria Bamford: Old Baby Ages 18 and up *Maz Jobrani: Immigrant Ages 18 and up *The Most Hated Women in America Ages 19 and up *Medici: Masters of Florence Ages 16 and up *Marco Polo Ages 18 and up *Marco Polo: One Hundred Eyes Ages 17 and up *Manu MMa: Simplemente Ages 20 and up *Mike Epps: Don't Take it Personal Ages 21 and up *Mike Birbiglia: My Girlfriend's Boyfriend Ages 17 and up *Mike Birbiglia: Thank God for Jokes Ages 17 and up *Masters of None Ages 20 and up *Marvel's The Punisher Ages 18 and up Protagonist: The Punisher Leading Star: Jon Bernthal *Michael Bolton's Big, Sexy Valentine's Day Special Ages 18 and up *Nick Offerman: American Ham Ages 18 and up *Neo Yokio Ages 18 and up *Netflix Presents: The Characters Ages 18 and up *Nick Kroll and John Mulaney: Oh, Hello on Broadway Ages 18 and up *Norm Macdonald: Hitler's Dog, Gossip, and Trickery Ages 19 and up *Neal Brennan: 3 Mics Ages 19 and up *Narcos Ages 16 and up *No Second Chance (Une Chance de Trop) Ages 20 and up *Naked Ages 17 and up *1922 Ages 21 and up *Nobel Ages 18 and up *Nobody Speaks: Trails of the Free Press Ages 17 and up *Orange is the New Black Ages 18 and up *The OA Ages 18 and up *One of Us Ages 15 and up *Ozark Ages 18 and up *Okja Ages 18 and up *Patton Oswalt: Talking for Clapping Ages 16 and up *Patton Oswalt: Annihilation Ages 16 and up *Rebellion (2016 TV Series) Ages 19 and up *Roman Empire: Reign of Blood Ages 16 and up *Resurface Ages 21 and up *Rory Scovel Tries Stand-Up for the First Time Ages 20 and up *Rebirth Ages 16 and up *Reggie Watts: Spatial Ages 18 and up *Ricardo O'Farrill: Abrazo Genial Ages 17 and up *Ralphie May: Unruly Ages 17 and up *Rodney King Ages 18 and up *Rodney Carrington: Here Comes the Truth Ages 18 and up *Rita Ages 21 and up *The Ranch Ages 17 and up *Small Crimes Ages 17 and up *Sand Castle Ages 17 and up *Strong Island Ages 19 and up *The Square Ages 15 and up *The Seige of Jadotville Ages 16 and up *The Standups Ages 17 and up *She's Gotta Have It Ages 19 and up *Sense8 Ages 18 and up *Sense8: Creating the World Ages 18 and up *Surviving Pablo Escobar Ages 19 and up *Surviving Escobar: Alias J.J Ages 17 and up *7 Años Ages 21 and up *Sofia Niño de Rivera: Exposed Ages 17 and up *Spotless Ages 17 and up *Special Correspondents Ages 20 and up *The Sound of Your Heart Ages 16 and up *Sarah Silverman: A Speck of Dust Ages 13 and up *Suburra: Blood on Rome Ages 18 and up *Shimmer Lake Ages 16 and up *Stranger Ages 17 and up *Salvador Marthinha: Tip of the Tongue Ages 13 and up *Santa Clarita Diet Ages 19 and up *Samurai Gourmet Ages 15 and up *Tom Segura: Mostly Stories Ages 16 and up *To the Bone Ages 18 and up *Tramps Ages 18 and up *3% Ages 13 and up *Take the 10 Ages 17 and up *Tigg Ages 17 and up *Theo Von: No Offense Ages 20 and up *13th Ages 16 and up *13 Reasons Why Ages 15 and up *13 Reasons Why: Beyond the Reasons Ages 15 and up *Tracy Morgan: Staying Alive Ages 18 and up *Trailer Park Boys (seasons 8-present) Ages 16 and up Protagonist: Ricky Julian Bubbles Leading Star: Robb Wells John Paul Tremblay Mike Smith *Trailer Park Boys Out of the Park: Europe Ages 16 and up *Trailer Park Boys: Swearnet Live Ages 16 and up *Trailer Park Boys: Live at the North Pole Ages 16 and up *Trailer Park Boys: Drunk, High and Unemployed Live in Austin Ages 16 and up *Trailer Parks Boys Out of the Park: USA Ages 16 and up *Terrace House: Boys and Girls in the City Ages 18 and up *Terrace House: Aloha State Ages 18 and up *Virunga Ages 17 and up *Vir Das: Aboard Understanding Ages 13 and up *Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp Ages 18 and up *Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later Ages 18 and up *W/ Bob and David Ages 17 and up *Wheelman Ages 17 and up *Win It All Ages 17 and up *War Machine Ages 19 and up *XOXO Ages 20 and up *You Get Me Ages 17 and up *Voyeur Ages 18 and up *The Zen of Bennett Ages 21 and up Viceland Shows *Party Legends Ages 19 and up AMC Shows *The American West Ages 17 and up *Breaking Bad (pilot, some episodes) Ages 17 and up Protagonist: Walter White Leading Star: Bryan Cranston *Fear the Walking Dead (most episodes) Ages 18 and up *Freakshow Ages 20 and up *Games of Arms Ages 15 and up *Geeking Out Ages 14 and up *Humans Ages 21 and up *Loaded Ages 19 and up *The Making of the Mob Ages 20 and up *Owner's Manual Ages 16 and up *Preacher Ages 21 and up *The Prisoner Ages 19 and up *Ride with Norman Reedus Ages 16 and up *Small Town Security Ages 13 and up *Showville Ages 21 and up *The Son Ages 20 and up *The Walking Dead (Newer Rating) Ages 12 and up Protagonist: Rick Grimes Leading Star: Andrew Lincoln Lifetime Shows *UnReal Ages 19 and up The Comedy Network Shows *Kevin Spencer (1999 TV Series) Ages 17 and up *Puppets Who Kill Ages 21 and up BBC America Shows *Copper Ages 17 and up *Orphan Black Ages 19 and up Viz Media Shows *Monster Ages 16 and up *Nana Ages 21 and up *Zetman Ages 18 and up Sentai Filmworks/Section23/Maiden Japan Shows *Akame ga Kill! Ages 21 and up *Aura Ages 19 and up *Beautiful Bones - Sakurano's Investigation Ages 17 and up *Black Bullet Ages 18 and up *Blade & Soul Ages 20 and up *The Book of Bantorra Ages 15 and up *Brynhildr in the Darkness Ages 19 and up *BTOOOM! Ages 21 and up *Campione! Ages 18 and up *Chaika the Coffin Princess: Avenging Battle Ages 14 and up *Cobra the Animation Ages 16 and up *Comet Lucifer Ages 19 and up *Cross Ange Ages 17 and up *Dai Shogun Ages 19 and up *Demon King Daimao Ages 21 and up *Detroit Metal City Ages 19 and up *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation Ages 16 and up *Diabolik Lovers Ages 20 and up *Dog & Scissors Ages 14 and up *DRAMAtical Murder Ages 16 and up *Ebiten Ages 19 and up *ef - a tale of melodies Ages 21 and up *ef - a tale of memories Ages 21 and up *Elfen Lied Ages 21 and up *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! Ages 15 and up *Flowers of Evil Ages 20 and up *The Fruit of Grisaia Ages 18 and up *Godannar Ages 20 and up *Golgo 13 Ages 13 and up *Hamatora Ages 17 and up *Hanauyko Maid Team: La Verite Ages 21 and up *High School of the Dead Ages 15 and up *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere Ages 19 and up *Indian Summer Ages 21 and up *Kamisama Dolls Ages 19 and up *Kurenai Ages 15 and up *Love Stage! Ages 18 and up *Lunar Legend Tsukihime Ages 21 and up *Mahoromatic Ages 18 and up *Mayo Chiki! Ages 20 and up *MM! Ages 19 and up *Modern Magic Made Simple Ages 18 and up *Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse Ages 18 and up *Mysterious Girlfriend X Ages 21 and up *Nakaimo - My Little Sister is Among Them! Ages 14 and up *Needless Ages 17 and up *Night Raid 1931 Ages 21 and up *No Game, No Life Ages 19 and up *The Perfect Insider Ages 20 and up *Pet Shop of Horrors Ages 18 and up *Popotan Ages 20 and up *Queen's Blade: Rebellion Ages 21 and up *The Qwaser of Stigmata Ages 14 and up *Rail Wars! (uncensored rerelease) Ages 21 and up *Samurai Bride Ages 18 and up *Samurai Girls Ages 18 and up *Sasami-san@Ganbaranai Ages 20 and up *The Severing Crime Edge Ages 13 and up *She, the Ultimate Weapon Ages 20 and up *Shin Koihime Muso Ages 16 and up *So, I Can't Play H Ages 21 and up *Softenni! Ages 18 and up *Sunday Without God Ages 19 and up *To Love-Ru Darkness 2 Ages 20 and up *Triage X Ages 14 and up *Upotte!! Ages 16 and up *Utakaka Ages 21 and up *Watamote Ages 17 and up *When They Cry Ages 20 and up Funimation Shows *Absolute Duo Ages 13 and up *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero Ages 19 and up *Afro Samurai Ages 21 and up *Air Gear Ages 16 and up *Akiba's Trip the Animation Ages 18 and up *And you thought there is never a girl online? Ages 18 and up *Aquarion Ages 19 and up *Attack on Titan Ages 18 and up *Baldr Force Exe Ages 21 and up *Basilisk Ages 13 and up *B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time Ages 20 and up *Bikini Warriors Ages 19 and up *Black Blood Brothers Ages 16 Ana up *Black Butler (season 2) Ages 19 and up *Black Lagoon Ages 20 and up *Blassreiter Ages 17 and up *Blood Blockade Battlefront Ages 21 and up *Blood-C Ages 13 and up *Blue Gender Ages 20 and up *Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 Ages 14 and up *C3 Ages 19 and up *Casshern Sins Ages 16 and up *Cat Planet Cuties Ages 19 and up *Chaos Child Ages 21 and up *Chaos Dragon Ages 14 and up *Chrome Shelled Regios Ages 20 and up *Claymore Ages 21 and up *Concrete Revolutio Ages 16 and up *Corpse Princess Ages 19 and up *The Count of Monte Cristo: Gankutsuou Ages 20 and up *Daimidaler: Prince vs. Penguin Empire Ages 13 and up *Dance in the Vampire Bund Ages 16 and up *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Ages 18 and up *Darker Than Black Ages 14 and up *Deadman Wonderland Ages 20 and up *Death Parade Ages 19 and up *Desert Punk Ages 15 and up *Devil May Cry Ages 17 and up *Dragonar Academy Ages 20 and up *Drifters Ahes 13 and up *Eden of the East Ages 20 and up *El Cazador de la Bruja Ages 18 and up *Ergo Proxy Ages 14 and up *Excel Saga Ages 21 and up *Freezing Ages 19 and up *The Future Diary Ages 14 and up *Ga-Rai-Zero Ages 17 and up *Gangsta. Ages 19 and up *Gantz Ages 20 and up *Garo the Animation Ages 21 and up *Garo: Crimson Moon Ages 21 and up *Girls Bravo Ages 13 and up *Gungrave Ages 17 and up *Gunslinger Girl - Il Teatrino Ages 14 and up *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor Ages 20 and up *Haganai Ages 19 and up *Heaven's Lost Property Ages 18 and up *Heavy Object Ages 17 and up *Hellsing Ages 13 and up *Hellsing Ultimate Ages 16 and up *Hetalia Ages 17 and up *High School DxD Ages 20 and up *Ikki Tousen Ages 21 and up *Is This a Zombie? Ages 17 and up *Joker Game Ages 20 and up *Jormungand Ages 19 and up *Junjo Romantica 3 Ages 13 and up *Keijo!!!!!!!! Ages 18 and up *Linebarrels of Iron Ages 19 and up *Lord Marksman and Vanadis Ages 20 and up *Lupin the Third - The Woman Called Fujiko Mine Ages 21 and up *Maken-ki! Ages 18 and up *Maria the Virgin Witch Ages 14 and up *Master of Martial Hearts Ages 13 and up *Michiko & Hatchin Ages 19 and up *Mongolian Chop Squad Ages 21 and up *My Bride is a Mermaid Ages 19 and up *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi Ages 13 and up *No-Rin Ages 18 and up *Oh! Edo Rocket Ages 14 and up *Omamori Himari Ages 16 and up *OniAi Ages 16 and up *Overlord Ages 19 and up *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn Ages 19 and up *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Ages 21 and up *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom Ages 19 and up *Prison School (anime and live-action versions) Ages 21 and up *Psycho-Pass Ages 19 and up *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace Ages 18 and up *Red Garden Ages 1& and up *Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ Ages 20 and up *Rosario + Vampire Ages 14 and up *The Sacred Blacksmith Ages 21 and up *Saga of Tanya the Evil Ages 19 and up *Samurai Champloo Ages 18 and up *Sankarea (uncensored rerelease) Ages 18 and up *School Rumble (season 2) Ages 19 and up *Sekirei Ages 20 and up *Senran Kagura Ages 15 and up *Shangri-la Ages 19 and up *Shiki Ages 14 and up *Shimoneta Ages 20 and up *Shin Chan Ages 18 and up *Shuffle! Ages 21 and up *Sky Wizards Academy Ages 20 and up *Speed Grapher Ages 19 and up *STRAIN: Strategic Armored Infantry Ages 16 and up *Strike Witches Ages 17 and up *The Tatami Galaxy Ages 19 and up *Tenchi Muyo! (OVA series) Ages 16 and up *Texhnolyze Ages 20 and up *Tokyo ESP Ages 21 and up *Tokyo Ghoul Ages 15 and up *Tokyo Majin Ages 15 and up *Trinity Blood Ages 13 and up *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie Ages 19 and up *Unbreakable Machine-Doll Ages 20 and up *Valkyrie Drive -Mermaid- Ages 17 and up *Wanna be the Strongest in the World! Ages 18 and up *We Without Wings Ages 21 and up *Welcome to the NHK Ages 14 and up *Witchblade Ages 16 and up *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Sword Ages 21 and up *Yurikama Arashi Ages 18 and up Television Specials *Aziz Ansari's Dangerously Delicious (2012) Ages 21 and up *Brett Gelman's Dinner in America (2016) Ages 18 and up *Dinner with Family with Brett Gelman and Brett Gelman's Family (2015) Ages 15 and up *Freaknik: The Musical (2010) Ages 19 and up *Young Person's Guide to History (2008) Ages 14 and up TV-MA icon.svg|TV-MA TV-MA-L icon.svg|TV-MA-L TV-MA-LS icon.svg|TV-MA-LS TV-MA-LSV icon.svg|TV-MA-LSV TV-MA-LV icon.svg|TV-MA-LV TV-MA-S icon.svg|TV-MA-S TV-MA-SV icon.svg|TV-MA-SV TV-MA-V icon.svg|TV-MA-V Fc97034a.-020.png|Original TV-M rating Category:Charaters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings